Forum:Music Club
Hello and welcome to Music Club! This is the club where we discuss music and stuff to do with music if you want to apply, ask me, Tardisgirl98! Our talk page. Feel free to post suggestions here! Songs we think are awesome and why *Tardisgirl - Paloma Faith's Upside Down﻿ is one of my favourite songs! I'm not entirely sure why I like it so much! *Autumm - Lucky Star Theme is my favorite songs,its very asome. *Blanky - Um...I have many, but one of my favorites is Seagulls by Port Blue. It's very soothing, soft, nostalgic, and...stuff. *Natalie - This is one of my favorite songs... It's Price Tag by Jessie J. I like it because it has a good beat and message... On the whole, it's a great song and is different to most of the songs I like. *Vanessa- I can do any thing better!....its really good! *Tardisgirl (again) - Run Devil Run Ke$ha version is amazing. It isn't like her other songs it's a lot cleaner (although I like many of her other songs too) *Holli - Hm... I have a lot of favorites. One of my favorites is Stand in the Rain by Superchick. Great message and whatnot! Song Lyrics Write your own song here (add music, guitar chord or just the lyrics!)﻿ Everybody Hates Ned Flanders 2: Everybody Really Hates Ned Flanders (same tune as original) Everybody in the whole wide world, Hates his stupid moustache, He ugly and let's not forget he's laaaaaaame, Flanders really hates this song, The way he speaks is very wrong, I hate him lots and Neddy is his naaaaaaaame. R-E-A-L-L-Y hate, Stupid Ned thinks he's so great, I'd like to hear him scream in lots of pain! F-L-A- Aw, Stupid Ned, D-R-S What a stupid name, He's worse than that guy with the freaky cat! You can't annoy him even slightly, He just smile and laughs politely, He reads his bible nightly, His Leftorium, is an emporium OF WOE! F-L-A Todd's hair is red, D-E-R His wife is dead, Everybody really hates that jerk, We all rock with TG's joyus loathing! Filling blogs, With angry Flanders haters, You don't have to move your feet, Just hate Flanders to the hate song beat, He's a diddily, doodily nightmare neibourino! If you despise stupid left-handers, Then I doubt you'll like Ned Flanders, Or his scaredy cissy kids called Rod and Todd, F-L-A His name is Ned, E-R-S Has an ugly head, The creepy, freaky geek who walks with GO-O-OD! Listen to the original here Please Note: I mean all the moustached, religous, widowed, left-handed, red haired people (or anyone called Ned/Flanders) ANY disrespect (I mean nobody except Flanders any disrespect!). This song only applies to fictional Simpsons character Ned Flanders Created by Tardisgirl98 'Poll' Last Poll: Who do you like better? *Ke$ha *The Saturdays *Paramore *Flo Rida *Hate them all Winner: Paramore Which Jessie J song do you like best? Price Tag Do it Like a Dude Who You Are Other Hate Jessie J 'Postions' President:Tardisgirl98 Vic President; Autumm Secetary; StrawberrySherbert Treasuer: Vanessa Belle Members *Tardisgirl98 *Autumm *StrawberrySherbert *Catlover45 *BlankyXP *Snoninja *Gold710 *Vanessa *Holhol1235 *Potterfan1997 *Pizwat